Interrupting a partner that's worked too long
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Tied into the Level worker's saga, because we need more cute


**Daily Challenge: 1/27/13**

**Interrupting a partner that's worked too long**

"Primus I swear X-Brawn is trying to kill me," Drift grunted as he rotated one shoulder stiffly, just when he was confident in his skills on a whole again, that damn Chief of Security for the Wrecker platform manages to throw something at the white mech and his growing cyber wolf that put him through the ringer. As the natives said.

Silver trudged in after her owner, the cyber wolf normally as pale as her owner, but was more grey in shade right now. The fact that the lanky, half grown and still pup just fallowed her nose to what seemed like her second bed here in Lab 6Z and flopped over, instead of bouncing endlessly around her owner begging to play was another testament to the hard day they had.

"X-Brawn?" Perceptor asked without looking up from the station she was at. The mostly red and black femmie was bending over some new gizmo from the surface that her newly bonded mate wasn't even going to attempt to figure out what it was.

Drift much preferred to enjoy a survivor's reward of a good optic-full of Perceptor's sleek slender form as well as tilting his head at her aft. Debating on what he could get away with, but more importantly if he_ could_ do anything right now with each joint aching and muscle cables twitching. He moved lean his broader frame against one of the tables in the large space after diverting to an energon dispenser in one wall. Say what you will but this new platform-tech was just that much more impressive all the time to him.

"Yeah, I think someone mentioned the Towers to him," Drift said, shifting his weight to one elbow braced on the table, letting him still drink as well as turn to look into the tank beside him, watching the glittering movements of the glow beetles inside. "Fragger took it out on us, never did get the full story out of anyone. Do you know why he hates the Towers so much Percy?"

"Mmmhmm." Perceptor nodded as she stood, but only to hold two rectangle pieces up to the lights above, one sapphire the other ruby and both transparent to a point. Perceptor had a critical expression from what Drift could see, and he suspected by the way her scope was aimed at the plates too, Perceptor was probably looking for faults or differences [other then color] that the normal optic couldn't spot.

After a few long kicks of quiet, Drift rumbled his alternate mode's engine for attention, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Hmmhmm," The femmie gave a small shake of her head, fitting the blue rectangle into the contraption, taking out a dark green panel from another slot to eye it next.

Perhaps, just because no one could see him [and Drift was fairly sure Blaster wasn't hiding in his armor], the mech gave a _bit_ of a pout. Normally Perceptor was more than willing to ramble on stories of fellow Crewmates, even when working or 'plugged in' to the Platform's network to coordinate things. Basically she was able to do many, many things at the same time because Drift knew he had one of the smartest Cybertronian's for a mate- who also had the attention span of an Insecticon when spotting something completely new to her.

Grunting, Drift pushed himself upright again, resigned that he wasn't going to get a massage right away like the last few times he came to visit Perceptor in her domain. The mech gave the last few mouthfuls of energon to the glow beetles before getting more for himself, "How are the magneto-lizards doing?"

"The cittering is up there," Perceptor waved a momentary free hand upwards where several of the six legged mecha creatures where running along the ceiling, able to cling by the magnets in the pads of their feet. One stood out, being covered in brightly glowing, rainbow mix of colored scales as well as being nearly twice the sizes of the others. He was bobbing and chirping at two other females, trying to be every bit as impressive as the gecko like creature felt like he was.

Drift tilted his head back and looking up, he chuckled as he sipped his energon, "looks like you might have eggs here again soon."

"Not the only ones." The red femmie stooped to get something on the under the table shelves and fitted another panel into her device, humming thoughtfully.

"Are the cyber raptors nesting in the vents again?" Drift frowned, it seemed just a little too early from what he was told.

"It is possible, I believe I heard their songs..."

Drift paused, cocking his head and listening, but only hearing the magneto-lizards. He frowned and then his own sapphire optics narrowed before he sauntered over to Perceptor. "Today, I was jumped by Gridlock, had a great time, for being so big the big guy can really mate a mech five ways to the next shift." Drift said, keeping his tone casual and light, waiting and watching.

"That's nice," Perceptor said without reacting, and her mate did the Cybertronian equivalent of rolling his optics at her back.

The pale colored mech came over and leaned over the femmie, propping his chin on her free shoulder and looping his arms around her middle. Drift knew that his Wrecker mate was stronger than she looked for a non-transforming Cybertronian. "What are you doing Percy?"

"Which color do you prefer?" Perceptor asked back, taking out several panels and arranging the different colors on the table.

_Now_ Drift gave a pout before looking over the selection, he pointed to one that was a mix of light blue and the green of his mate's optics, "That one."

"Hmmm..." the femmie lifted it up to the light, her scope clicking into place to do an in depth scan, "Ah, splendid choice Drift."

"At least you know who I am in your trance."

"I will always know you luv'." Perceptor said, her accent slipping a little bit.

"...so what are you doing?" Drift asked again, hoping for a better response and purred faintly when he got on.

"Deciding on a shade for optics." Perceptor said fitting the selected panel in a tray and pushed it into the machine.

"Wouldn't that make only one optic?" Drift frowned, then perked slightly in interest as he realized a long time wondering question of how optics were made as right in front of him.

"Only adult sized yes but this is for a sparkling."

"Who's having a little one?" Drift tilted his head on her shoulder.

"We are." Perceptor said glancing at a large data pad that had simatics and plans for a small sparkling frame.

"Oh..."

There was a pause.

"...what!?"

Perceptor smirked.


End file.
